


you are my moon, my stars and my universe

by diorseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diorseo/pseuds/diorseo
Summary: Taeyong loves Johnny more than the moon loves the stars.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	you are my moon, my stars and my universe

If there was one thing Taeyong knew, it was that Johnny would always be there. When it was dark outside and everyone was asleep yet Taeyong couldn't get out of his head, Johnny was there to provide him comfort. When he would practice till the crack of dawn and nearly sleep on the floor, Johnny would call and coax him into going back to the dorms to sleep. When something as simple as opening a jar became a struggle, Johnny was there to tease him and help.  
Taeyong knew that no matter what, even if his struggle seemed minute, he had someone to confide in. Someone that meant the world to him and someone he looked at like if he would've hung the moon and the stars.  
But Taeyong also knew that if Johnny asked for more light then he would gladly reach out and bring down the moon. He would do it all for Johnny if it meant being able to see his smile that made him feel like his heart was ready to jump out of his chest. He knew that while he loved all his friends to the moon and back, Johnny was different in a sense that he loved Johnny so much he would bring him the moon and then some.  
Their relationship looked at from an outsiders point of view was like that of a married couple. From cooking to running errands, they were inseparable and did it all together. There was not a time where you would see Taeyong without Johnny by his side, cracking a joke that only someone in love would laugh at. 

Taeyong was that someone.

When Johnny would tell jokes and their friends would groan about them, Taeyong would cheer him on and encourage him to tell more because he knew that all Johnny wanted was to bring joy. And that he did, because each time Johnny woke up early to make Taeyong breakfast because he insisted he be treated like a king, Taeyong felt his fingers tingle from the love spreading through his body. To Taeyong, Johnny was the utmost comfort and the one person who felt like home. Opening the door to their apartment and being able to see Johnny in all his glory dancing in their living room, to a song he says reminds him of his childhood, was like opening a gift on Christmas. 

Johnny was home and everything in between. 

Taeyong knew that like the moon and the stars, they were to coexist together. The only difference was that unlike the moon, Taeyong loved Johnny more than the stars that twinkled up above.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this and I hope it is at minimum enjoyable. I struggled a bit with getting the point across but I hope everyone enjoys it and please do comment on what I can work on.


End file.
